conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reptilian shapeshifting
The Reptilian shapeshifting conspiracy alleges that celebrities, usually government officials, briefly reveal reptilian characteristics. is a long time promoter of this conspiracy. Shapeshifters are believed to be reptilian or genetically modified clone replacements. Alleged sightings are worldwide. Conspiracy The substance of the “reptilian shapeshifting” theory is that reptilians—and perhaps other extraterrestrial entities (“ETIs”)—are living on earth with humans in “human body suits”. The purpose of the body suit is to conceal the true identity of the extraterrestrial entity, and to make their appearances more palatable to human beings. Allegedly, reptilians are highly interested in interacting with the earth’s human populace...for mating, “hunting”, and more. The exact nature of the body suits is unknown and hotly contested within the conspiracy community. A number of theories have arisen, influenced by major conspiracy analysts such as David Icke. * The body suits may be “physical” – as in, actual or simulated human biological components. In this theory, reptilians are physically harvesting human beings, as well as Adrenochrome, to maintain their disguises. * The body suits may be “etheric” or “interdimensional”– projected psychic or extra-planar energy. The vast majority of humans would not recognize a psychic projection as such without special training. * The body suits may be an act of visual trickery by ETIs, as stated in “The Lacerta Interviews”. In this version of the theory, Lacerta the reptilian alleged that the human psyche cannot comprehend the true form of ETI energy, allowing reptilians to simply “bypass” detection. * The body suits may be generated by super-advanced technology from the Secret space program. England 2016 In June 2016, social media briefly lit up with thousands of tweets from people who claimed they had witnessed the Queen of England shapeshift into a reptilian. This happened while BBC2 presented coverage of the trooping of the colour parade. An example of some of the tweets read as follows – one twitter user wrote, “I just saw the Queen shapeshift into a reptilian. My hand to god I am not making this up!” Another wrote, “BBC2 r u playing funny pranks or DID THE QUEEN JUST SHAPESHIFT??” A third twitter user wrote, “Err….Queens hands just went green and scaly when she waved, did anyone else see that? Reptilian?” What made this apparent “sighting” of the queen and the commentary on social media that followed even more interesting was that tweets were apparently being automatically “deleted” only seconds after they appeared. Some people managed to take screen shots of some of them however and they found their way on to various internet sites soon after.Lowth 2016 Los Angeles 2016 In March 2016, a man claimed to have seen a judge in a full Los Angeles court room “momentarily change shape into a reptilian – then changed back into human form!” The unnamed Los Angeles resident was in court for various traffic violations. He made his claim to MUFON, and further stated that although there was at least fifteen other people in the room, no-one appeared to notice the change. He also claims that the judge he witnessed “change” is no longer contactable despite his best efforts to do so. United States George Bush senior – often reputed to be a reptilian shapeshifter – is also regarded as a “high ranking illuminati”. Like Queen Elizabeth, he is often the subject of people claiming they have witnessed his eyes take on a reptilian look or that they have video evidence of his involuntarily shapeshifting to his original reptilian form. Alleged sightings * Justin Bieber was sighted shape-shifting in Sydney, Australia and caused public panic. Justin Bieber Shapeshift - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD7g2CF3eA4 * Lady Gaga has been caught shape-shifting on camera in an interview. Lady Gaga Shapeshift - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdh-MuhrKaQ * Marshall Mathers (aka Eminem) was caught on camera behaving strangely on ESPN, with his eyes completely unfocused. As soon as the commentator addressed him, he suddenly acted "normally". Eminem Shapeshift - https://youtu.be/lD2e80vLjAI?t=670 * Hillary Clinton has exhibited several strange and reptilian-like shapeshifting behaviors including spitting goo into a glassHillary Clinton spits green goo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B46oJlwqHWY, randomly convulsing in a coffee shop Hillary Clinton convulses in a coffee shop - https://youtu.be/lD2e80vLjAI?t=791, and over-exaggerating expressions Hillary Clinton shapeshifts at DNC nomination - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqbDBRWb63s References Sources * Shapeshifting Reptilian Aliens Ruling The Earth? 16 Oct 2016, by Marcus Lowth Category:Alien-UFO